landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we are excited to have Wikilandj as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you :) --OosWesThoesBes 25 dec 2007 07:11 (UTC) Get nuujs? Get nuujs oetgedokterdj? Bèr Mans 27 dec 2007 13:26 (UTC) (=Argumentus) :Nae. Get aads 'n Limburgs huuske gegaeve. Ich zee detse al aardig de waeg nao 't bewèrke gevónje höbs :) Ich mail dich nag dalik waal ofse 'ns hiej op aan kins kómme. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 15:14 (UTC) Limburgs? So. :-P Alexandru 30 dec 2007 21:01 (UTC) :Ja zeker. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 31 dec 2007 09:32 (UTC) ::Veel suc6! Alexandru 2 jan 2008 16:17 (UTC) :::Danke :) Jij ook! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 jan 2008 08:20 (UTC) ::::Zeg niet dat deze wiki inactief geworden is.. :-( Alexandru 15 jan 2008 16:21 (UTC) :::::Nee, nee. Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om reclame ervoor te maken. Doe ik altijd want anders krijg je een Limburgs project niet op de wielen gezet. Ik moet eerst nog de Limburgse interface afvertalen (als dat een goed woord is). --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16 jan 2008 05:43 (UTC) UWN |} Alexandru 17 jan 2008 13:25 (UTC) :Btw, als je wil dat Mäöres toetreedt tot de UWN moet je een poll starten op (rowikicity) Forum:UWN vote. Alexandru 17 jan 2008 13:25 (UTC) ::Ik zal 't eens proberen :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18 jan 2008 19:48 (UTC) Ik vraag me zo af.. is er een .li interwiki? Zo ja, kun je dat dan aanvragen (User:Angela)? Alexandru 21 jan 2008 20:36 (UTC) Even uittesten: nl:Libertas Nee, die is er nog niet. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 22 jan 2008 06:17 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I've added the interlanguage links you requested. The only one which isn't working right now is landj->stad. This is probably a caching bug. If the nl: link still does not work here in a couple of days, let me know and I will get someone on the tech team to fix it, but I expect it will start working by itself soon. Angela (talk) 23 jan 2008 06:53 (UTC) :Thanks for the incubator link. I appreciate you telling me about that discussion. Angela (talk) 23 jan 2008 17:30 (UTC) Important http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Permission Alexandru 27 jan 2008 11:14 (UTC) :Ochod... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 28 jan 2008 14:39 (UTC) ::tsk, tsk ;-) Alexandru 28 jan 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::tsk? Trein geworden? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 08:06 (UTC) ::::Nee, da's tsjoek tsjoek. Alexandru 3 feb 2008 09:19 (UTC) :::::Wat is tsk, tsk dan wel? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 09:22 (UTC) ::::::Umm.. tut, tut? :P Och, och, of.. Alexandru 3 feb 2008 09:30 (UTC) :::::::Mmm... Taalbarrière :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 feb 2008 09:32 (UTC) Uitspraak Hoe spreek je de äö klank eigenlijk uit? (zodat ik het kan 'translistereren' naar het Roemeens ;-), ik maak een soort van Taalunie op RoWikicity). Ik gok op ee-eu Alexandru 22 feb 2008 18:47 (UTC) :äömm... Die bestaat eigelijk alleen maar in 't Limburgs. Als je ogg kunt afspelen zie hier. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 5 mrt 2008 13:57 (UTC) So doch Ich wolðe dich wat tau ruug gieve sins dat dü Vreêland jeheelpt hieb en dorvor Aeres jeleert hieb. Ich wolðe Limburgsk liere invor dich :-) -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:48 (UTC) :Danke denne :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:22 (UTC) Jamal Hustróva Quarry I couldn't find a translator machine for Limburgish, so I request. Could you please translate the folowwing to Limburgish? The Jamal Hustróva Quarry is a quarry in Mäöres where brick stones are made. Jamal Hustróva Quarry is a company of Jamal Hustróva, who founded the company because there were not many stones available in Mäöres. The quarry supplies stone for whole Mäöres. '' And could you please place thumb|The Quarry on top of it? Thank you. Jamal Hustróva 24 mrt 2008 13:31 (UTC) :Done :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:08 (UTC) Kwatsj Hier is http://kwatsjpedia.org :) :Ce actziune de-un PPnar ;-) Alexandru 13 apr 2008 14:35 (UTC) ::Idd. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13 apr 2008 14:39 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) :Ich zal 'ns koekeloere :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 12:40 (UTC) 'm Bring 'm mer in. Hae is inderdaad te wied gegange. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) :Doog mer zèlluf. Ich gaef sysoprech. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 06:21 (UTC) Trial in Lovia You have been blocked in Lovia for (I guess) a week. I, however, gave you and all the other defendants untill next wednesday to find a lawyer that will defend you. You don't need to be present at the trial yourself. Just appoint someone that can come over to Lovia and defend you. If this doesn't happen before wednesday, your first round will be up. 20 apr 2008 15:00 (UTC) :You know what?? I don't give a *. Block me for ninehundred years and I'm still smiling!!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::So you don't want a proper defence. Can you lett Alexandru confirm that this is also the case for him?? 20 apr 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::No. He will be in Romania soon. And guess what? I doesn't interest him anything. He wants, just like me, to leave Lovia anyway. We can't live with Sir Highness Dimitri on one wiki. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:07 (UTC) Taken notice of that. 20 apr 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Ok, do you finally block me for ever, please............ --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:10 (UTC) Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk Neet zonne slaopzak zeen. Doe mós ouch dien bedriefkes inne gate haje. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 11:45 (UTC) :Esse oetstenjige minister in Libertas bös moogse waal 's dien ambassaad gaon aanmake hie. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 12:19 (UTC) ::Bedriefkes = gedaon. Minister = haha. :D --OWTB 10 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) Bewerkingen Hallo, telkens ik de pagina ''recente wijzigingen open, doen m'n ogen zeer van die dikke zwarte cijfers die het aantal tekentjes aantonen. Kun jij dat wijzigen in 2 verschillende kleuren (je weet wel een kleur voor de + en een kleur voor de - ? of is dit iets heel moeilijks ? ¿Lars Washington? 14 mei 2008 08:40 (UTC) :mmm... Dat moet in de MediaWiki zitten... Ik zal eens kijken of het op te lossen is. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::Als 't goed is is 't probleem opgelost. Maar let op! Je moet eerst je browserbuffer wissen om de verangeringen te zien. Als je Mozilla gebruiku: klik Reload (of Ctrl-R), Als je Firefox / IE / Opera gebruikt: Ctrl-F5, Als je Safari gebruikt: Cmd-R, of als je Konqueror gebruikt: Ctrl-R. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 13:46 (UTC) Verwijderde pagina's op La Cité K'wou eens vragen wrm je al die pagina's verwijderde ;) Greenday2 7 jun 2008 13:20 (UTC) 9 Juni Ha! Je hebt het opgegeven! Alexandru 9 jun 2008 06:21 (UTC) :Nee. Dizmorges deed internet 't niet --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) Plaetjes 'k Had gisteren een paar plaatsje gedownload voor mijn website. Ze lijken verdwenen te zijn (13 juni o een vrijdag) ? Kan je dat fixen voor mij? ¿Lars Washington? 14 jun 2008 09:03 (UTC) :Opgelost. --OWTB 14 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::Hartstikke bedankt. BTW, zal je binnenkort je introductiepagina een optimistischer look kunnen geven? Ik krijg steeds de griezel wanneer ik je evenbeeld aan die galg zie. (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 14 jun 2008 15:36 (UTC) :::Haha :D --OWTB 14 jun 2008 15:38 (UTC) Dagen Ik begrijp niet waarom je hiermee doorgaat. Het maakt je wiki hier echt niet terug actief mee hoor :S. Alexandru 27 jun 2008 19:21 (UTC) :tssssssss --OWTB 28 jun 2008 10:12 (UTC) ::Nu doet mijn rechteroor pijn. (sssssssssssss.... Alexandru 28 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) Je volharden is te bewonderen. Oops, effe iets "afgevinkt" 5 jul 2008 21:00 (UTC) ... en nou breekt m'n klomp. 5 jul 2008 21:01 (UTC) :Mm... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 06:42 (UTC) ::'t is hier net hetzelfde. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 09:47 (UTC) :::Idd. --OWTB 6 jul 2008 09:48 (UTC) Ien sjoône verkantie toegerwenscht fanwege Lars Washington 9 jul 2008 06:33 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Hb weer " prachtige afbeeldingen op m'n pagina gezet, maar ze komen er weer niet uit (hihi). Als je effe tijd hebt ? Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) :Hij is op verkansie. Alexandru 11 jul 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::Den zal iek wil müten wachten, frees ik. (smile) Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 19:50 (UTC) :::Wat is dat voor een geval? Alexandru 12 jul 2008 15:30 (UTC) ::::Waarom spreek je altijd in raadsels? Ik had 3 mooie afbeelding gedownload voor mijn stekkie, en zoals steeds komen ze niet te staan waar ze moeten staan. Lars Washington 12 jul 2008 18:40 (UTC) :spietlik (spijtig), het is inderdaad spietlik doat moar gie in iek hier oanweizig zien, veur de rest olles goe? Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 07:03 (UTC) ::Jao, al is good jao :D --OWTB 9 aug 2008 07:04 (UTC) :::Spijtig = spietig, spietlik = "spijtlijk" --OWTB 9 aug 2008 07:04 (UTC) Gebeurentissen in Lovia Misschien vermelden onder gebeurtenissen van gisteren, 11.8.2008 ? Lars Washington 12 aug 2008 08:03 (UTC) :Geen id. --OuWTB 12 aug 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je, wil je het niet publiek maken dat de Koning van Lovia afstand deed van de troon en dat er een nieuwe democratie ontstaat ? Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 10:39 (UTC) :::Nou. Ok. Als je wil, mag je t doen. --OuWTB 13 aug 2008 10:40 (UTC) ::::Je weet best dat ik die taal niet machtig ben, dus laten we maar voor wat het is hé ? En nu ben ik weg (tot morgen) Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 10:54 (UTC) :::::Ja? Weet ik dat? :D Toet mörge! --OuWTB 13 aug 2008 10:57 (UTC) Punished You, OWTB, are accused by the Dáóúöbeser state for conspiring with Ben Opat. and sockpuppet creation. The preferred punishment is 10000000000000000000 months in jail. You have the right, because you are who you are, to have the process in one of the following languages, you may choose: Lèmbörgs, Kölsch, Buuls, English or Nederlands. You have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself. 15 aug 2008 14:43 (UTC) :Doe maar Lèmbörgs. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:49 (UTC) :: Sorry there was some worong with the information about the trial. Lemborgs and Kölsch, Buuls, arent avaible ~~ :::Oej. That's too bad. Then English. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::OK. then trial will now start on your talk page 15 aug 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::Haha :D --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 14:58 (UTC) First trial thingy: Why created you a sock puppet? 15 aug 2008 14:59 (UTC) :For the fun. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:01 (UTC) Second trial thingy: Your fun wasnt at it best when you created the sockpuppet 15 aug 2008 15:03 (UTC) :Ok. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:03 (UTC) Third trial thingy: Now you may chose the weapon which you will do suicide: revolver or Toxic cookies 15 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) :Toxic cookies. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::Ok 15 aug 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::If you block yourself forever you have eat them 15 aug 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::I see. --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:12 (UTC) :::::Now eat them 15 aug 2008 15:14 (UTC) ::::::Zou je wel wille hè :D --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:15 (UTC) ::::::Of moet ik ze me aan jou voere? --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:15 (UTC) :::::::Nein. OP de verpakking staat Only for OWTB 15 aug 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::::::::Hier komt het treintje! --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:16 (UTC\ :::::::::Ill~egal only for OWTB part of OWTB trial 15 aug 2008 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::Tsjoek tsjoek... --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:19 (UTC) :::::nOT FOR PIERLOT.. 15 aug 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::::::Dat was echt al een verrukkelijk korreltje, niet waar? --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::::gOED JE WORD BES~HCOTEN MET EEN REVOLVER PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF. 15 aug 2008 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::Oej... Je hebt je waarschuwing genegeerd. Je hebt grondwet artikel recht punt 7: Nemes haet 't rech emes te vermoorde of te verwónje behauve es zien eige laeve geveer löp. '' overtreden en volgens grondwet artikel blokrecht punt 1 Negere van waorsjoewinge moet je nu geblokkeerd worden... --OuWTB 15 aug 2008 15:24 (UTC) :Niet viel loos hier wat ? Lars Washington 22 aug 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::Nae, hie is idd neet väöl loeas. --OuWTB 23 aug 2008 09:03 (UTC) Óplaeving Waat zaes se d'reuver? :-) --Ben (talk) 9 nov 2008 15:57 (UTC) :Sjoean. Noe de perktiek nag. --OuWTB 9 nov 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Wanneer pas je je gebruikerspagina aan ? Ik bedoel met datum etc... Enne, bedankt voor je inzet in Lovia hoor.(knipoog) Lars Washington 14 nov 2008 12:18 (UTC) ::Danke voor het informeren :) --OuWTB 14 nov 2008 14:59 (UTC) Esopieneshte :O neuv tuupasslijk veur de tied van 't jear. Nu de uitspraak nog :D Alexandru 16 dec 2008 15:50 (UTC) : :O --OoWeThBe 16 dec 2008 15:50 (UTC) Roemeens lijkt op Limburgs. Sjomaasj - Şomaj (Sjomaazj) :P --Alexandru 16 dec 2008 15:54 (UTC) : Limburgs is dan ook de perfecte taal --OoWeThBe 16 dec 2008 15:56 (UTC) Neuv plaetjes ... Alexandru 28 dec 2008 19:41 (UTC) ::Pffffff, je had me dat ook vroeger kunnen zeggen dat ik kon verwijzen naar commons door er een zo van de haken omheen te zetten die ik hier nu niet direct terugvindt. Ik kom steeds achterop en raak geen bal verder. Jammer. Esopo Isaac Ustinov 29 dec 2008 08:36 (UTC) ::: ... Que? --Alexandru 29 dec 2008 12:38 (UTC) Je houdt van blokkeren? :) :Hoezo? Wil jij dan ok geblokkeerd worden? (6)--OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) Hahahha --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:52 (UTC) :Hij wilde een grote pagina hebben, merk ik! :D Bart K 26 jun 2009 04:59 (UTC) ::(((A))) --OuWTB 26 jun 2009 13:35 (UTC) Alpaka Ziezo, aangepast! Wanneer het je uitkomt en je er zin in hebt, ik bedoel maar ''je moet je gevoelens vooral geen geweld aandoen, kan je vanzelfsprekend échte Limburgse ondertitels zetten bij de afbeeldingen die ik in de loop der tijd heb opgehaald. Enne, BTW, wanneer haal je nu eens die galg van je gebruikspagina, of heb je iets met galgen? [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 27 jun 2009 07:49 (UTC) :Dat is geen probleem. Die galg is m'n vriend, dus die blijft ;) --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:50 (UTC) :Hoe zeg je: Voor galg en rad opgroeien '' in het Limburgs? [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 27 jun 2009 07:57 (UTC) ::Letterlijk: ''veur galge-r èn raaje-r ópgröjje(n). --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:57 (UTC) http://nl.postapo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen&days=300 Groeten, Bucu :P 12 jul 2009 18:10 (UTC) :Heb jij Pietje aangemaakt??? :'( --82.171.95.220 13 jul 2009 07:11 (UTC) ::Nee.. --OuWTB 13 jul 2009 07:45 (UTC) Graag gedaan, makker, BTW, je hangt er nog steeds... Lars Washington nov 8, 2009 11:32 (UTC) :Idd :P --OuWTB nov 8, 2009 12:18 (UTC) ::Secret discussions! :O :P --Bucurestean nov 12, 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::Moet jij iets van zeggen op ro-wikicity :P --OuWTB nov 16, 2009 06:01 (UTC) ::::Landj is een donkerder achterkamertje dan RoWikicity! :'( --Bucurestean nov 16, 2009 22:22 (UTC) :::::Nietes. Wij zijn nog actief :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 06:37 (UTC) ::::::Qua donkernis, zou landj net als Ayaan Hirsi Ali zijn en RoWikicity als Obama (A) --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 13:44 (UTC) :::::::Die eerste ken ik niet en niemand hier moet Obama, dus het gaat er slecht uitzien voor ro.wikicity :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::::::: Ik bedoel qua huidskleur, hoe donker de "achterkamertjes" zijn. Ayaan (landj) is pikzwart, RoWikicity is maar een beetje bruinig. :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 17:59 (UTC) :::::::::Tss. --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 18:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat is een "ja, dass isr richtig?" :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nein, 'nen "doe bös e bietje dómb i miener öjg" :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Am înţeles că eşti un ţăran retardat, futu-ţi vaca! --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Waal i g'r zjuuster spraokfemielje blieven è. Inkel Doetsj is hie haeraangestange :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Limba română este foarte apropriată de limbile germanice. Nu se spune că sunt limbi indo-europeene? Aşa că ţine-ţi gura! :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Conflict de modificare? :P --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Indoetsj (indo-europeene) aer 'n "euverspraokfemielje" èn gein "spraokfemielje" ezèns sjoeanlieking zoea. Es se mich nag vólgs - zieëker èng :P - den wèts se noe dessen euver g'r plenk höjts :P --OuWTB nov 17, 2009 19:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Te înţeleg foarte bine, căci limburgheza este doar un dialect şi atât. Dar nu înţeleg care este logica de-a gândi că o familie superioară de limbi n-o fi o familie adevărată de limbi? Explică-mi tu despre aceasta! :D --Bucurestean nov 17, 2009 19:39 (UTC)